A Kidnapped Swan
by SwanQueen4tw
Summary: For AU SQ week day one. Emma is out to dinner with Killian and sees a gorgeous brunette across the way. Next thing she knows, she's meeting her for a job.


**A Kidnapped Swan**

"I'll take the Arroz Con Pollo. And my friend would like the number eight supreme." I gave the waiter a soft smile and folded the menu.

The taller man took my order. "It's always nice to see you and Killian. I'll have the orders out soon. Two Cokes to go with that?"

"Yes please. Oh, and a thing of cheese dip." The waiter chuckled before walking off. Looking down at my phone, I scrolled through my e-mails.

"Sorry I'm late Swan." I looked up as Killian came towards the table. He grinned hoping I wouldn't get mad he was running late. Killian and I have been friends for years since I caught most of my bounties in his bar. Once he realized what I was up to, we agreed I would give him a cut if I could use his bar. After a few jobs, we became friends. Each weekend we would go out to eat and catch up.

"No problem. I ordered you your normal dish." I put my phone on vibrate and placed it to the side. "How's work been?"

"It's been fine. The new manager is an ass. He has no idea how to own, let alone run, a bar. And I think he has a crush on me. The man is like sixty years old Emma." I couldn't help but chuckle at Killian's expression. He was horrified that a man twice his age would like him. "Stop laughing at me." The man narrowed his eyes.

"I'm sure he just wants to see you topless and then…." Killian's face turned green with the idea. "I'm sorry. I had to say it."

"Sure you are Swan. So, how has your work been? Any big scores this week?" Killian listened as I told him about work. Nothing had changed. I'd get a job, follow him or her, trap him or her, and then turn them in for money.

"Not really." I shrugged, "Just the same old same old really. Nothing new." As I took a sip of my drink, a gorgeous dark headed woman walked through the door. She wore a salmon colored, wrap around, three quarter inched sleeved dress with dark blue, high heeled stilettos. The jewelry she wore was simple yet elegant. She was gorgeous. The woman and her companion were sat across the walkway. It would be hard not to stair since she was diagonal from me.

"Swan? Swan? Emma?"

I jumped when I felt paper hit me in the face. "What?!" I looked back to a wide-eyed Killian.

"You're staring. Who is she?" Killian glanced towards the booth across the way. "She's gorgeous."

"She really is." The waiter brought our food and I tried not to think of the brunette. Her voice was like silk when she ordered her food and a Margarita.

"You're lady crush is apparently taken. You're not hearing a word I'm saying are you? Emma, I'm straight and in love with you."

"We all know that's a lie." I took a bite of food and looked back at Killian.

"Oh, you hear that? Really?" The dark headed man shook his head. "You're hopeless."

"Shut up Killian." I continued to eat and tried my hardest not to gawk at the brunette. There was something about her that drew me towards her. As the night went on, it was hard to focus on whatever Killian said. For some reason, the brunette's companion walked away from the table. When she looked back towards her plate, she locked eyes with me. A shiver ran down my spine as she shot me a flirtatious smile. I was under her spell and couldn't look away as she slowly brought the Margarita glass to her lips and took a sip. I swallowed hard as I watched her tongue slowly glide along the edge to take the salt off.

"You're going to start trouble if lover boy catches you gawking at his woman." Killian sighed as he finished his drink.

"I know but I can't help it." Ripping myself away, I finished my plate and waited for the check.

"May I get either of you anything else?" The waiter took our plates.

"No thank you. Just the check."

The waiter leaned in slightly to whisper. "She and her companion are regulars here. Come in at least once a week for the past month. It's a complicated relationship from what I can see. They look like a couple but don't act like one. Seems to me, it's more of a business deal than a relationship." The man gave us a smile before he left. Killian laughed at the mortified look on my face.

"Well it seems even the waiter sees you gawking. That's pretty bad for a bounty hunter." He paused a moment. "Maybe you're hunting something other than a paycheck now." Killian's brows wiggled and I was half tempted to throw the ice from my glass at him.

"Here we are," the waiter gave me the check and set a Strawberry Margarita on top of it. Before I could protest, he spoke up again. "It's from the brunette woman you've been watching all evening." A light blush crossed my cheeks as he left. The brunette's eyes were intense when I looked her way. Tilting my glass towards her in a silent 'thank you,' I took a sip. I was never a fan of Tequila but I might start to like it now. As I picked up the check, there was a second slip of paper under it.

_You've been watching me all night. See something you like dear? Meet me tomorrow at the Metropolitan Museum of Art at two in the afternoon. Wear something nice. ~Regina _

Astonishment washed over me as I read the note. This Regina woman was bold to do something like this. And I was debating how much of an idiot I was for considering actually meeting her.

Xxx

"I was beginning to think you wouldn't come." The brunette purred as I walked towards her. She wore a long, black trench coat with a dark red dress shirt and slacks underneath. Black and red really suited her.

"I was debating on showing up. It's not every day I get a note from a taken woman that says to meet her at an art gallery." I noticed Regina's nostrils flair slightly at the comment.

"Who says I'm taken? And you showed up so you must have seen something you liked last night." A mischievous smirk played at the woman's lips.

"The fact you were with a man who was clearly into you kind of gives it away." I hope she hadn't noticed the slight hint of jealousy in my voice.

"Well you were with a man as well, yet you're still here." Regina's dark eyes burned into me as I came to stand before her.

"Touché'." I paused a moment taking this in. "So why did you send me a note last night? And why did you want me to meet you here? You don't even know my name."

"Your name is Emma Swan. You're a regular at a few restaurants around town. You and the man you were with last night are friends. He's the bartender at one of the bars here in New York City. And I have a job for you."

My jaw just hung there. This woman knew entirely too much about me and I knew nothing of her. Again, I felt drawn to her for some reason. "You did your homework."

"I always do." Regina's voice was a mischievous purr. She clearly saw the effect it had on me. "You will be paid well above your normal fees."

"What makes you think I'll agree to this?" I had to keep my voice steady so I wouldn't give my curiosity away.

Regina smirked and took a step towards me to lean in. "Because you showed up dear." She chuckled darkly when she noticed the shiver she caused. "Now follow me. We can't talk out here."

"Where are we going to talk then?" I followed Regina into the museum. She greeted the doorman and said I was with her. "Do you have art work here? The people seem to know you."

"I own this museum dear. And yes, I have art here as well." This woman was astonishing. She owned this museum and had art in it. For some reason, this information didn't surprise me much.

"You're a woman of many talents Miss.?" I knew her first name but not her last.

"Mills. Regina Mills. But when we are alone you may call me Regina. Anywhere else, it is Miss. Mills."

"Yes ma'am." My step hesitated as Regina glared back at me.

"The only ones who call me "ma'am" are the ones I'm dominating in my bed." A wave of heat washed over me. "You don't seem like one to jump into bed with an employer."

"I'm not." We arrived at her office and she closed the door behind me. I stiffened slightly as I heard Regina turn the lock. I sat in one of the guest chairs and proceeded to make myself comfortable. Normally these meetings took awhile. From the look Regina gave me, I could see she wasn't pleased. "So, who am I tracking for you?"

"You already know him. The man I was with last night, his name is Robin. I need you to find whatever you can on him."

"You want me to find out information about your boyfriend. Regina, we've just met but I can already tell…"

"He's not my boyfriend." Her voice rose slightly. "He might be a client. He has made a rather large donation to my museum and I want to know where and how he got the money. Normally I don't have each donator checked out, but there's something different about him. He has no family ties to money and no big business."

"You just want to make sure the money is clean. Which is understandable for a woman of your stature." We continued to talk about Robin and how I would track him. "I'll follow him, find out his routines, and give you the information I find."

"Perfect." Regina reached into her purse and brought out an envelope. "Here's part one of your payment. You'll get the second half once the job is done."

"Thanks." I took the envelope and thumbed through the cash inside. It was more than I was normally paid.

"I know it's more than your normal fee. But I want the job done and done well. Your mind needs to be on this job and this job only. Am I clear Miss. Swan?"

"Crystal."

Xxx

"I can't believe she hired you." Killian leaned back and mixed me a drink. "Damn."

"Well don't sound so surprised. I'm the best on the east coast." I took a sip of my Whiskey Sour.

"This is true. You really are." Killian watched me a moment. "Hmm so Mr. Robin is single and Miss. Mills is gay…"

"Killian," I knew where his mind was going. "Down boy."

"Oh shut up. I'm not the one who wants to sleep with my boss." My eyes grew wide a moment. This just made Killian burst out in a fit of laughter. "I'm sorry Emma. I couldn't resist."

"Of course you couldn't." I glared at the dark headed bartender. "Get back to work." Killian chuckled once more before walking off. How was I going to learn anything about Robin? Regina didn't give me much information. She gave me his job but it wasn't very suspicious. The more I thought about the job, the more I wondered if this was just a super complicated ingenious plan to get near me. As I finished my drink, I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. It was a text from Regina telling me to come outside. I paid for my drink and walked outside cautiously. I hesitated as a black BMW pulled to the curb.

The back window rolled down and Regina called out. "Get in Miss. Swan."

I did as she ordered and climbed in. "How did you know I was here?"

"You have your routines and the bartender is your best friend. It's obvious you would go and tell him about your current job." This woman was amazing. It was hard not to stare as she sat in a dark blue dress that stopped above the knee. Her long legs were crossed and I was having trouble concentrating. I wonder why she changed. "Have you found anything out yet? I'm doubtful since you only got the job eight hours ago."

"Not much. But I'm not sure where Robin got his money. He has a small business that barley breaks even. Then his family, they have no money. It must be dirty."

"Is that what your gut is telling you?" Regina's eyes were burning into me. She waited for an answer. "Emma?"

"Yes." My next statement might have me walking on thin ice with this woman. "Just off of what I know and have seen, I don't trust him." I finally realized I wasn't sure which part of town we had driven in to. "Where are you taking me?"

"To show you something." That was all she said. I wanted to ask more but I could see the brunette wasn't in a talkative mood. I followed as she got out of the car and into a building. We were in the expensive part of town. A part I have never been to. Regina gave the man at the main desk a nod as he greeted her. "She's with me." I grew nervous as we stepped into the elevator and she placed a key in the P1 lock.

"You're home?" I was thoroughly confused. Why was she taking me to her penthouse?

"Yes." Regina glanced at me from the corner of her eye. "Is there a problem?"

"No. I'm just not used to being picked up and taken home by my boss." The words came out very wrong. Regina chuckled softly as she noticed the blush on my cheeks.

"Well I'm not one to mix business with pleasure dear. But there's something different about you." The doors opened and Regina left me in her wake. "Come along." I did and followed her into a gorgeously decorated penthouse. The large windows in the living area had a beautiful view of the city's lights. Each piece of furniture looked expertly chosen. The dark leather furniture seemed to match Regina quite well.

"Your home is gorgeous." I couldn't help but look around in amazement.

"Thank you Emma." Regina watched as I made my way to the windows. "Please, make yourself comfortable. Would you like a glass of wine?"

I watched the brunette in the reflection on the window. There was something about her that was dangerous but it excited me. I never drank with a client but for some reason I accepted. "Yes."

Regina gave me a glass of red wine and sat in a leather chair that looked more like a throne than a chair. With her long, toned legs crossed, Regina eyed me. "You don't normally drink with a client. Let alone go home with them."

"Correct. But I'm not kidnapped by them either." I took a sip of the red liquid and felt the tartness glide down my throat.

"If I remember correctly, you got in to my car of your own free will." Regina smirked as she sipped her wine. I didn't know what to say. It was hard to think with her around. No one has ever had this effect on me. I've slept with a handful of women but no one has grabbed my attention like Regina has. I don't know her but I don't care. "Would you like to see some of my paintings Miss. Swan?"

"That would be nice." I was amazed by each painting Regina showed me. It was clear that she was a very talented woman. "These are amazing Regina."

"Thank you Emma." She told me the story behind each picture. Regina said she started painting when she was young and could never give it up. It relaxed her and came easy for her. She also enjoyed playing the piano but they couldn't get one in the penthouse. I caught myself making the mental note to take her to a piano bar. I needed to get the idea of taking my boss on a date out of my head.

"If I ever need something painted, I know who to call." I finished my glass as we arrived back into the living room.

"Tell me about yourself." Regina took my glass and refilled hers as well. "I'd like to know who I'm working with."

"There's not much to tell. I grew up in the system. Once I got out, I moved around a lot. Finally I settled down in New York because it felt like home. I travel for work and, as you know, I'm the best bounty hunter on the east coast."

"From what I've heard, you're the best on this side of the United States." Regina was right but I didn't want to sound overzealous. "There's no need to under sell yourself around me. I've done my research on you, remember?"

"Yes you have. Yet you still ask me to tell you about myself. Why is that?" I sat back on the couch and relaxed a little.

"People lie. I wanted to see what you would say and compare it to what I've heard." I simply shook my head at the brunette. She was brilliant. "And, for the most part, the stories line up." We sat in silence just sipping our wine. I felt comfortable around Regina. "As I told you, I paint and own the art museum. I grew up an only child. My mother and I never got along."

"What happened to them? The way you talk about them…" I let my voice trail off. The death of a parent is hard to talk about. I couldn't imagine losing both of them.

"Yes, they are both gone. My father died first and then my mother." Regina took a sip of wine. I could see speaking of her father was tugging at her heartstrings.

"I'm sorry for your loss. I never knew my parents. So I don't know if they are alive or not." I looked down at my glass as I swirled the remaining wine around in it. "I'm not sure I want to know whether they're alive or not." I felt my fight or flight impulse stare to flare up. I had never been so open about myself with anyone so quickly. Not even Killian.

"Emma," Regina's voice was soft and even. It relaxed my nerves instantly. I looked towards the brunette slowly. Her dark eyes had changed from being fierce to a little tender. I could see that she was still very guarded. "If I've learned anything, it's that everything happens for a reason. Your childhood has created you into the woman you are today."

"Thank you Regina." There was more to Regina's statement than she said. Something in her eyes told me she meant more.

"You're welcome." Regina finished her glass and looked at the clock. "It's gotten late. I'll get the doorman to hail you a cab. I can't keep you here or you won't get any work done." Regina smirked. Good God, that smirk was sexy.

"Yes, it is nearly midnight. I need to get home." I stood and made my way towards the door. "Thank you for kidnapping me."

Regina chuckled softly as she stepped onto the elevator. "Yes well, at least you didn't put up a fight. I wouldn't want to tie you up and blindfold you." Regina's voice was a purr and I shivered. I was trapped in the elevator with this intoxicating woman. Surely I wouldn't die before finishing this job.

The doors opened and I had to keep from running. "Well goodnight Regina."

She gave me a small nod as the doorman and I walked outside. "Goodnight Emma Swan."

xxx

The next morning I got up bright and early, for me. It was nine in the morning and I needed to follow up on a lead Killian gave me. He left me a message saying after I left Robin showed up. He opened a pretty expensive tab and left hammered. "So, you couldn't bed the blonde?" I could only imagine the look on Killian's face. His nostrils flaring and him flashing his eyes. I couldn't help but chuckle inwardly.

"Shut up Swan. And no, I didn't bed the blonde. He's cute but not when he's shit-faced drunk."

"I'm sorry Killian. I was just joking." Holding the phone with my shoulder, I poured myself a cup of coffee. "So, what all did he say? Give me the details."

"Well he likes men and dark headed ones at that. Not sure where he gets the money from because, like you said, his job barely breaks even. Quite honestly, the only thing I can think of is he sells his sperm or something. But there's not all that much money in it."

"And you would know this how?" Honestly the idea disgusted me but the question came out before I could stop it.

"I know a little bit about a lot of things. I'm a Reissuance man Emma. You know that." Killian chuckled. "I'm guessing your face is green. But tell me about your night. Where'd you disappear off to?"

"Well, Regina kidnapped me actually. She was waiting outside for me. We just went back to her place and TALKED. That is all we did. Nothing else."

Killian laughed at my pronunciation. "I know you like this woman. But I also know you would never sleep with your boss. You don't mix business with pleasure. And Regina would be very…"

"KILLIAN!" I all but growled at the man.

"Wow, you do like this woman. When did this happen?" I shrugged and told Killian about how I was drawn towards Regina. I couldn't explain it but it felt right. He listened as I told him about last night.

"I need to tell Regina something. I have his schedule so I'll follow him. See what I can gain and find out." I sighed leaning back in my chair; propping my feet up on the coffee table. "I hope he's clean. He gave a big donation to Regina's museum and…"

"You care about her already? Geez. She's got you bad." Killian grew quiet.

"I know. I'm so screwed." I groaned and leaned my head back. Killian and I said our goodbyes. I closed my eyes and tried desperately to keep my mind from wandering to Regina. Sadly, it didn't work.

xxx

I sat a few yards away from Robin as he bought his lunch from the food truck on the corner. I've been following him for a few days now and all he does is: goes to work, gets lunch here, goes back to work, gets dinner, and then goes home. I couldn't find a damn thing on him.

Later that night, Regina picked me up from Killian's bar. "Kidnapping me again?" I slid in the backseat and gave Regina a soft smile.

"So it seems." Regina gave me the once over. "So, have you found anything else out? Besides him having a man crush on your friend Killian."

"Nothing. He seems clean. The only thing Killian and I can think of is that he gets the money from selling…" I could already feel myself wanting to gag at the thought of it. "Selling his sperm." I chanced a glance towards Regina. Her nose was wrinkled in disgust.

"Well at least the money is clean." She paused. "Sort of." Regina fell silent and so did I. "Since the job is over, I'll finish paying you."

"I guess." I bit my lip. My heart pounded in my chest. I was about to cross a line that made me vulnerable. "Regina, may I take you out one night?"

Regina's brow arched as she looked me over. "You may. Since I'm no longer your boss," she leaned in slightly, "that means I fall into the pleasure category." My eyes grew wide and my jaw dropped. "I'll see you tomorrow night Miss. Swan."

"S-see you tomorrow night." Clearing my throat, I gave Regina a final glance before getting out and walking back into the bar.

When I entered, I was giddy. I took my normal seat at the bar and waited for Killian. "Swan, how are-," his head tilted slightly, "you asked her didn't you?" All I could do was nod. "Well, out with it. What did she say?"

"She said yes. We're going out tomorrow night. Which means I need to make arrangements fast. You still have that guy's number? The one who owns the piano bar?"

Xxx

The next night, I was the one with the car. When I saw Regina coming out of her building, I opened the backseat door. "Regina, your carriage awaits."

She paused a moment taking in the sight before her. "Now I'm the one being kidnapped."

"Exactly. Just be glad I'm not blindfolding you first." The words came out before I realized.

Regina smirked and started towards me. "I'm not the one who's blindfolded dear. That would be you." Her voice was a seductive purr. I couldn't move. "Where are you taking me this evening?"

"That is a surprise. You don't get to be in total control tonight." I paused realizing how my statement sounded.

"Not yet." Regina didn't miss a beat with her answer. A seductive smirk pulled at the corner of her mouth. The driver continued towards the piano bar. Once we got there, I opened the door for Regina. "Oh."

I smiled inwardly. Regina knew exactly where she was. "You said earlier that you loved to play but couldn't because of where you lived." I smiled sheepishly at the brunette. "I wanted you to enjoy playing again; even if it is just for one night."

"Thank you." Regina smiled softly before we entered.

"Emma, my girl! How are you? And this must be your lovely date." Tyson greeted me with a hug. He bowed slightly at Regina. "Well, I should probably rephrase, Emma, Regina's girl." My cheeks burned with embarrassment and Tyson laughed. "Yes, Killian told me all about you and your late boss." He paused. "Oh come now Emma, you know when I pick on you it shows I care."

"Yeah, yeah. Just take us to our table." I dared a glance at Regina before walking. She kept her eyes on me. I knew she was amused at my embarrassment.

"Where is everyone?" Regina and I took a seat at a table set for two. I just looked down sheepishly; my cheeks turning pink again.

"Emma didn't tell you?" I'm sure Regina looked confused. "She rented the whole place out tonight. It's just the two of you this evening. Well, the two of you and me as your waiter."

"Oh." I could feel Regina's eyes on me.

"I'll bring you a bottle of Moscoto." Tyson gave us each a menu before he left.

"Emma," Regina's voice was calm and even. I didn't dare look at her. I knew I had gone overboard by renting the whole place out but I couldn't help it. For some reason I really liked this woman. "Emma, look at me." Regina's voice was a little stern and I looked into soft brown eyes. "You rented the whole bar out just for our date."

"I…yeah…" I didn't know what to say. It was hard to gage what Regina's reaction would be. She was the one person I couldn't read right off the bat. Which might be one reason she fascinates me. "I'm a romantic, I can't help it."

Regina smiled softly with a chuckle. "That you are." By then, Tyson came back with our wine and he took our orders. "Who knew Miss. Emma Swan, greatest bounty hunter in the eastern United States, would be such a romantic." All I could do was shrug with a sheepish smile.

"You're welcome." I took a sip of the wine; its sweet taste calming me slightly.

Regina watched me over the rim of her glass. "How did you know I liked Moscoto?"

"The wine above your fridge. I know the corks and color of most wines and I recognized them. This Moscoto being the most popular." I motioned towards the bottle that sat in an ice bucket between us.

"Very observant; which is good for a woman in your line of work." We continued to talk as we ate dinner. Regina told me about her work and small bits about her life before New York. She wouldn't tell me much but I don't blame her. Regina is a woman who had been hurt many times before so she is very guarded. I told her about my childhood and about my life in New York. She enjoyed the stories about Killian and I.

Once Tyson took our food away, I thought about the piano and one of the reasons I brought Regina here. "Would you play something for me?" My voice was light.

"The piano?" Regina glanced towards the black grand piano. "I've not played in ages." Her voice was almost a whisper as she stood and walked towards it. I followed quickly. Regina let her fingertips lightly glide across the white keys before sitting down. Regina began to play and I knew the song instantly.

"Moonlight Sanata" by Beethoven…" I let my voice trail off as I watched the brunette's slender fingers dance across the keys. I wasn't big into classical music but I did enjoy it on occasion; and in small doses. Regina hummed with the music as she played. She looked beautiful. Her eyes were closed and a soft smile on her face. Regina was at peace and happy. She had no care in the world. Everything around us melted away as Regina played and I listened.

Next she played "Once Upon a Dream" by Lana Del Rey. I was taken aback when Regina started to sing. Her voice was beautiful but when she sang…there were no words to describe how beautiful it was. Soon I noticed myself swaying with the music; slightly hypnotized. "Enjoying yourself?" Regina's question ripped me away from my hypnotic state.

"Uh…." I bit my lip sheepishly. "You play amazingly."

"Thank you Emma." Regina turned back to the piano but slid to one side of the small wooden bench. "Take a seat. I don't want you falling." I chuckled and took a seat. Regina continued to play and I watched. She played for at least an hour before either of us realized it had gotten late. I called the driver and he picked us back up. When we got to Regina's apartment, I walked her to the elevator.

"Well, this is kind of your front door." I wanted to ride up with her just to stay around her longer but I couldn't.

"Yes it is. Tonight, I enjoyed it. I've not played in years and I haven't played for someone longer. Though, on our next date, I get to kidnap you." Regina kissed my cheek before hitting the up arrow. "Goodnight Emma."

"Goodnight Regina." Before I could walk two steps away, Regina grabbed my jacket, spun me around, and placed a hard kiss on my lips. Instantly, I tangled my fingers in her long, dark hair.

Regina broke the kiss and let her forehead rest against mine. "Be back for a late breakfast at ten."

I looked back into chocolate brown eyes with a smile. "I wouldn't miss it for the world."


End file.
